


[Podfic of] The Good Life / written by rurounihime

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/227655">The Good Life</a> by rurounihime<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:31:16</p><p>Tonight's the night that Merlin will invite Arthur over to his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Good Life / written by rurounihime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227655) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> Cover Art provided by [**lemposoi**](http://lemposoi.dreamwidth.org/).

cover art by lemposoi

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gojsnr409yynrx5k5e97lh1rrccuybwx.mp3) | 28.8 MB | 00:31:16  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/enweo3iwv5cgbyfazd06okhla63b38tj.m4b) | 14.9 MB | 00:31:16  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-life-0).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
